


You Never Sleep Alone When You Get A Good Book

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Dorky Bucky Barnes, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Tension, Skinny Punk Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally,  James Barnes can keep his cool, but owning a bookstore and remaining calm is hard when he has skinny, little hothead Steve Rogers proving how much of a dork he can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Sleep Alone When You Get A Good Book

The low buzzing of an air conditioner is the only sound Bucky Barnes wants to focus on during a hot summer day at the shop.

Holding his head in his hand as he slouches on the cool glass counter, he seriously contemplates kicking out the dozen or so customers milling around his bookstore so he can find salvation in pints of Ben & Jerry's for the rest of the day. Bucky gives his business partner and  co-manager, Natasha, the stink eye from across the room at the coffee shop in the corner of the store as the baristas boisterously laugh at her lame jokes, again.

_Nooo. Barton. Wilson. You guys are suppose to be on my team! I need my break NOW!_

While Bucky simmered with annoyance at his seat in front of the cash register, a sudden breeze hit his sweat-slicked skin and his full attention is diverted to the cutie popping through the door. The first thing Bucky thinks of after eyeing the man is, _there's "danger" written all over this guy_. Spiky blond hair, baby blue eyes, thick rimmed black glasses, tight Gap T-shirt with suspenders, skinny jeans, cuts and bruises, the list could go on and on about the qualities that stuck out to Bucky about the man who just came in, but most of all he found himself instantly attracted to what kind of story could be behind a guy like him. Bucky doesn't realize he's been staring at the man until he hears loud and intentional fake coughs bring him back into reality.

"Excuse me sir, I placed an order under 'Steve Rogers'. I was told I could come and pick it up today."

Bucky scrambles to pull himself together to look more professional and says, "Of course, let me get it for you!"

He immediately turns his back to the customer to scan the shelf of orders twice for any books labelled with "Rogers, Steve", then a blush comes over his face as he smacks the palm of his hand on his forehead.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. I was reading it earlier today and left it on a desk in the back office. I'll go get it right now!" Bucky hurriedly apologizes. He sprints to get it and avoid letting his embarrassment show in front of way too handsome Steve. Usually Bucky will read any obscure, hardcover book customers have ordered the day before pick up so no one would know he snoops at people's purchases. However, he had become so engrossed into Steve's art history encyclopedia that he almost forgot that someone else had bought it. Rushing back to the front counter with book in hand, he musters his "Brooklyn boy" charm, flashes Steve a toothy grin, and to tries to save whatever amount of dignity he has left.  

"Here you go. Again, I apologize for the previous confusion sir," Bucky explains as he hands the large volume to his unimpressed customer. He knows he should stop now before he bites off more than he can chew, but Bucky can't help but ramble on so he can start a conversation, if only to have a chance to hear the lovely pitch of Steve's surprisingly deep voice again (even if Steve sounds a little pissed by Bucky's incompetence). "I must say though, that encyclopedia is an excellent purchase. The commentary on the art is as thorough and detailed as the art highlighted in the book. I-"

Steve holds up a hand to signal for Bucky to stop before sighing, "Thank you very much, but I'd like to read the book first." Suddenly leaning against the counter and casually cups Bucky's face in his free hand before continuing, "Especially before I'll let you chat your pretty, little lips off for me."

The confident smirking and how quickly Steve escalated to flirting is VERY surprising to Bucky (to say the least), but before Bucky is able to recover from his initial shock, Steve's hand drops and the playful gaze turns into stern eye contact as Steve warns, "But don't be giving Miss Romanov and those other guys a hard time like I saw you giving them earlier. If you got a problem with my friends, you'll have to take it up with me, buddy."

"Mr. Rogers, I can assure you that, as their boss, I treat and compensate them quite fairly (and not to mention let them dick around)," Bucky states with his best attempt at professionalism. At this, the tiniest hint of shame colours Steve's cheeks a little pink and he breaks eye contact, but Bucky tries to break the tension by saying, "Don't feel bad though. I know you're looking out for these clowns. They're my friends too."

Now curious, Steve asks, "Oh yeah? Where'd you meet them?"

"Uhh, studied abroad in Russia and I dated Nat-she went by 'Natalia' back then-before she transferred to E.M.H. University. Came back to Brooklyn and she actually invited me to stay with her and her boy-toy Clint. A year later, old lady Carter agrees to sell her bookstore to us since her niece didn't want to run it anymore. While Nat and Clint helped me spruce it up and we hired Sam as our first employee. Here we are now three years later thanks to our bibliophilia and the fact that everyone basically acts like their own boss here. How 'bout you?"

"I went to E.M.H. with Natasha and Clint. Sam also went there, but I met him after poking fun at his track practices," Steve lets out a snort as he glances over to the coffee shop. For some reason, Natasha is laughing hysterically at Clint and Sam's over the top impressions of birds. "The man probably flies better than he can run to be honest."

Bucky eyes Steve skinny frame again and asks just a little sarcastically, "And you'd be the top authority on exercise?" Not to belittle Steve's stature, but in comparison Bucky just thinks that he could easily bench press Steve like a 20 Ib weight.

But Steve just leans on the counter again and gives Bucky a look so cocky and flirtatious that he unconsciously swallows a lump in his throat as he stares back into Steve's blue eyes.

"Just the ones that make you feel good," Steve moans into Bucky's ear. Bucky is absolutely sure his face is beet red, sweat is racing down the nape of his neck, and his pants feel way too tight right now.     

For some immensely stupid reason Bucky has never been one to keep his mouth shut and quietly agrees, "Yeah, that cardio man. I mean it's good for the heart and shit. Sorry. I-err. . ."

Steve just looks down and chuckles, "It's okay, I like you Mr. Barnes."

"It's James, but you can call me Bucky, all my friends do."

"Alright Bucky, maybe later on we can be more than friends. A jerk like me would really like to be around a jerk like you more."

"I'M A JERK? I didn't walk into someone's store and flirt/threaten them, unlike someone here, punk," Bucky jokes as his crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"Really? Wouldn't you say it's rude to interrupt a guy's normal day by being so damn attractive and not accept his invitation for a drink?"

"You're asking me out? On a date?"

Steve shoots him a smile that isn't full of his previous provocative charm, but some goofy boy scout's genuine hope and glee, and simply says, "Only if you say 'yes'."

It's not even something Bucky needs to think twice about. Saying 'yes' to this mysteriously passionate Steve is probably the most impulsive decision Bucky has made in a while, but if Steve gave him a sad puppy dog look with those eyes of his, Bucky would have lost it and could've made out with him right then and there.

With a grin Steve says, "Splendid. I'll call you soon before closing time today. I have your number."

"I have your's," Bucky calls out to Steve, half-way out the door, before Steve winks and leaves to join the buzz of the busy afternoon street.

Bucky reclines back in his chair and thinks about what just happened to him. Natasha finally comes back to the front counter and asks, "Sooo, I see you met Rogers."

In disbelief Bucky says, "Uh-huh. I think a customer just asked me out."

Waving her hand dismissively, Natasha replies, "Steve comes off a little strong at first, but he's all talk. He's a real gentleman when you get to know him. All loyal and protective. Just a really stand up guy, you know. He'll just be soooo good to you, and-"

"Almost sounds like you wanted to set me up with him," Bucky comments superstitiously. 

She shrugs carelessly and remarks, "Now why would I do that to my best buddy James? Huh, Bucky Bear?"

She gives Bucky a playful nuggie while saying other praises about their friendship and cutesy titles, but all Bucky can think about now is what to do on their first date, and how he's picturing Steve and his gentle, slender fingers. Picturing Steve just treat his body as delicately as he does the edges and pages of a book. . .

 _Mmm, Steve Rogers. . .he should've just walked in wearing caution tape. . ._     

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friend's recent trip to the comic book store.  
> She's basically the only person who reads "Morning Glories" in our town, but the store owner kinda took her copy to read it first before she came to get it, and (bashfully) went to his office to give it to her. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! n_n


End file.
